


Cookies and Cloaks

by Yrillya



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Other, The Dawning is just Christmas right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrillya/pseuds/Yrillya
Summary: The Guardian wants to bake Ada-1 some cookies, but sadly, they're not all that good at baking..So they look for another present.
Relationships: Nonbinary Guardian/Ada-1
Kudos: 15





	Cookies and Cloaks

Ris woke up in her quarters in the tower, having finally returned home after a few tedious missions. They spent the last days clearing out forges, throwing in vanguard strikes and gambit matches every now and then, and desperately needed a break.

They expected the usual chatter from the vendors close to their home, but not the cheerful music they could hear right now.

The hunter got up, grabbed an old but warm cape they left on a nearby chair, and walked over to the small window of their room. Peeking ouside, they could make out a mixture of festive decorations and...snow? They completely forgot that winter was a thing on earth. 

"Seems like the Dawning finally started,huh?"The voice of Ris' ghost filled the tiny room, cheerful as ever. "You have to go and get dressed! Oh, and make sure you participate in all the festivities, guardian." 

If the ghost could wink at them, it would have. However, it was stuck with playing festive jingles instead, music of times before the traveler approached humanity.

Ris knew that arguing with their ghost wouldn't get them anywhere, so they found some warm clothing, got changed, and added another thick cloak on top of the outfit.

The moment they stepped out of their room, they felt like they entered a new dimension.The tower was decorated even more than during the Festival of the Lost,and the vendors seemed to offer new goods, cookies and jewelry and small ornaments and bright clothing. 

The guardian walked up to some of the stalls,inspecting some of their goods, before walking over to Eva Levante, who was standing next to a small, beautifully decorated area filled with children and adults alike.

"Eva, good morning. Let me guess, you found some new way to inspire all the people in the tower?"

The older woman chuckled softly before replying. "Well, I'm currently teaching everyone how to bake. Cookies are the perfect present, and it is that time of the year, after all. In fact, why don't you try it out as well?"

Ris didn't know how to bake, but they never needed that knowledge before. However,they could probably spend some time with Eva, if only to do something that didn't involve shooting Fallen and Hive all day.

"Sure. What uh..what exactly do I do?"

Eva pointed towards one of the free ovens, situated right beneath a clean counter with a bunch of tools and ingredients on top. On the side of the workspace Ris could make out a small book, most likely filled with recipes.

"Just pick out one of the recipes; the easy ones are on the first few pages. If you need help, tell me and I'll come over right away."

The guardian walked over to the workstation Eva mentioned and looked through a few recipes, before finally deciding on one. It wasn't the easiest, but it should be fine, right?

It was definitely not fine. Even after their third attempt at baking, all they got in the end was a rather spectacular heap of black crumbs.

"Eva? Can you help me with making these, uhh..what are they called?..Right. Hot crossfire buns. So, do you have any advice?"

Eva did have advice for her, but even with all the help the older woman could provide, Ris still failed to create anything close to edible.

"Okay, I give up. There is no way I'll ever manage to make these." The guardian looked disappointed, their ghost nudging their shoulder, as if to cheer them up.

"It'll be fine, you can just buy them. I'm sure some vendors are selling them, and you're not short on glimmer or anything."

Ghost was right. They could go and buy cookies, all variations of them, perfectly baked. Probably even in some nice and fancy packaging. But that just felt wrong, somehow. 

They hadn't told anyone, but they secretly planned on making some baked goods and gifting them to Ada-1. The Exo may not appear like she cared, but Ris hoped that maybe, just maybe, they could cheer her up a little.

Their floating companion sensed their apprehension, and quickly realised what was going on. "You wanted to make those cookies for someone else, didn't you?" It cooed while jumping around in the air.

"Oh c'mon Ghost, really?" Ris blushed, hoping that no one would notice. 

"Don't worry. We can get them something else! I'm good at finding gifts, trust me,"

The hunter did not trust their ghost. At all. The last time the small guy had suggested something, it ended with both of them covered in ashes and small pieces of old buildings.

"Pleeeeeaase?"

"Fine, let's buy something. I guess."

Ris walked towards one of the stalls, inspecting the wares laid out on the table. Small, colourful decorations filled the surface, each of them depicting traditional Dawning decorations.

"No no no, those are way too unspecific. Also, you still haven't told me who the lucky person is.."

The guardian stared up at their ghost, not quite sure wether they should answer or not. Ghost couldn't help them without knowing whom they were getting a present for, however, so they decided to tell him. 

"Ada. You know. The black armory exo."

Their ghost looked a tad confused for a second, bouncing from one side to the other. After a while, he snapped out of it and nodded, as if confirming that he had a plan.

"I just wanted to get her something nice. That large hall she's in all day just seems so boring, and lonely. And uncomfortable. Like, there's not a single comfortable item in there."

Ris continued to walk around the marketplace, looking through various items, but nothing seemed to fit. The Exo probably wouldn't care for any of the colourful decor or clothing, and candles didn't fit the atmosphere of the room she kept her wares in. 

The guardian considered just getting her one of the woven carpets, before realising that it would probably get dirty far too quickly. After all, the hall Ada stayed in most of the time was essentially a weapon shop. It wouldn't stay clean for long.

"What about this?" Their ghost was floating on top of a dark red pile of fabric, almost hidden beneath all the colourful items.

Ris picked up the material, only to realise that it was in fact a thick cloak, lined with black fur. The colours would definitely suit Ada, and some warm clothes never hurt when one spends their days in the Annex.

The guardian quickly grabbed the item and paid for it. While it was certainly more expensive than some cookies, it was worth it. Now they only had to hope that the Exo would actually like it.

Ris carefully walked into the Annex, receiving an odd look from the Drifter, but otherwise passing through the crowd without any issues. Of course the Drifter would notice that something was off, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he grabbed a brownie from a small table in front of him, just a tad darker than they probably should be.

When the guardian entered the black armory halls, Ada instantly looked up at them, turning away from the weapons she had on her desk. She was never particularly interested in her visitors, but she did always acknowledge their presence.

Ris carefully walked up to the Exo, the cloak wrapped up carefully in some wrapping paper they had bought along with the item.

Ada's eyes focused on the small bundle in the guardian's arms, quickly trying to figure out if her visitor was a threat. However, she couldn't sense anything dangerous, and simply waited for the other to approach her.

"Good day, Ada."

The guardians voice was small and unsure, confusing the Exo a little. She couldn't recall this particular hunter ever showing this behaviour.

"Good day. How can I help you?"

Ada decided to simply stick to the basic protocol. If anything was off, the guardian would tell her. 

"Well, actually..I was thinking I could help you. Sort of..kinda..uhm.."

Ris extended their arms, holding an item wrapped in bright red and green paper, a small red ribbon added on top.

The Exo looked at them for a few seconds, trying to figure out what to do.

"Is this for me?" She asked.

The guardian simply nodded.

"It's a cloak. A thick one, with wool and fur lining. So that you won't be cold..."

Ada carefully took the offered present. She never really got any of them, and she couldn't think of a reason why the guardian should give it to her now, but turning the present down would be rude.

"Thank you."she said, words that were regularly directed at the guardian standing in front of her. They had spend a lot of time helping her with her forges, building and repairing new weapons and testing them. While the Exo didn't trust them, she was thankful for their help.

Ris was blushing again, their ghost cooing quietly while hiding unterneath their cloak.

"Uhm, I hope you like it...I guess you don't really need a cloak, but..well, I wanted you to have it."

Ada just nodded. She had long since stopped trying to understand other people,mostly because she didn't care about them. It seemed like she might have to make an exception.

When the guardian left the hall, Ada carefully unwrapped the cloak and wrapped it around herself. The soft fur was comforting, and she could tell that it would indeed keep her warm.

Maybe other people weren't so bad, after all. Ada could certainly keep this one around for a while.


End file.
